


Sweet Hands

by Jeanvalvernairdienjoleponius



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: ASL translator Combeferre, Deaf Courfeyrac, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanvalvernairdienjoleponius/pseuds/Jeanvalvernairdienjoleponius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt for Courferre week.</p>
<p>~ASL translator Combeferre signs for Enjolras's first public speech.~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I'm afraid I don't know the grammar of ASL very well. I wrote this mostly in a dentist's office, so if there are mistakes in either the ASL grammar or the English, feel free to correct me.

Combeferre was practically buzzing with excitement when Enjolras stepped onto the stage. It was his best friend’s first public speech, and Combeferre had gone out of his way to make it as spectacular as he possibly could. He’d set up a time and publicized about it, and Enjolras had gone over his speech time and time again. He’d deemed it necessary to memorize it to the last detail so that he wouldn't have to stare down at the paper the entire time. Enjolras desperately wanted the audience to be pleased. Therefore, Combeferre had listened to it attentively dozens of times, suggesting details to be changed or things to be improved.

All in all, the pair was pretty much prepared for it to go absolutely perfectly, and not at all ready for the possibility of anything going wrong. However, they both knew that it was going to be at least a decent speech, maybe enough to get Enjolras noticed by the populous.. It was now upon Combeferre, in his eyes, to make sure the speech ended up being as spectacular and memorable as he possibly could.  
Therefore, for the past few weeks, he’d been learning sign language.

Sure, Combeferre had taken an array sign language classes in high school. High school language simply anything close to just what kinds of words Enjolras had been using in his speech. So, Combeferre had taken to drilling every word into his head. It would certainly be difficult, but if Enjolras stuck to the program, then he'd be able to push through. Or, at least, so he hoped. If Enjolras happened to get off topic, Combeferre didn’t know what to do. Improvising was difficult, and especially so if he didn’t know too many words.

The thoughts wracked his mind as Combeferre watched Enjolras stepped up to the podium, feeling the sweat on his hands begin to drip as he curled them into fists, staring blankly at his friend as he wrestled with the blind panic inside of him. He wondered just how many people in the audience he knew, and how many would know what he was signing. The prospect was utterly terrifying. Enjolras’s first public speech.

Pushing the thought down, Combeferre stood up from his chair as he heard the applause from the surprisingly large audience. He clapped politely for Enjolras, swallowing as the clear intonations of his voice cut through the room and left everyone awestruck from the first word. Enjolras’s voice was powerful and demanding. Combeferre found himself getting lost in the speech every once in awhile, simply swept up by the majesty and intensity in his voice. It was at those points when Combeferre found himself getting his hands mangled into horrific almost-words that would have made any proper ASL speaker cry.

Enjolras’s speech was like a very long, not very fun but very difficult game that was entirely impossible to win. Voting? Definitely a word that has a symbol, though the movement for that word was entirely lost to Combeferre. When he didn’t remember or know a word that Enjolras said, he would have to backtrack and quickly think of something that would mean anything even close to what he was hearing, which was ridiculously hard when Enjolras was talking so quickly. At several points he rolled his eyes, smiled at the audience in general, and signed varying words. Apple. Orange. Banana. Freedom, people, happy. Anything he could do to get him back on track, he would do.

Eventually, the grand speech was over and everyone was clapping. Combeferre scrambled to finish what words of the speech he had taken too long to sign. It had felt like an eternity of rushing to get something almost correct out to the public and he felt a bit messy and awkward after it was done. Yet, the triumphant smile on Enjolras’s face put a sweet icing on the cake of misery and ugliness that was his rudimentary signing skills. He clapped for Enjolras when he was done signing, and Enjolras smiled at him. The blonde walked over to him when he thought he had been standing at the podium long enough. Together they walked off the stage. Each wore a bright grin on his face as they walked through the doors into a hallway and could finally acknowledge the work of the other.

“Enjolras, that was amazing.” Combeferre laughed, throwing himself into Enjolras’s arms, hugging him as tightly as he possibly could and adjusting his weight so they could keep hugging for as long as Enjolras wanted to. He could hear Enjolras laughing next to his ear, and a small sniffle suggested that he was about to cry. Apparently the speech had taken a lot out of both of them.

“Thank you, Combeferre. I sure did go off on a lot of different tangents, though. I’m so sorry about that.” Enjolras giggled, pulling away from the hug and wiping tears from his eyes. “I’m sure it must have been ridiculous, being up there and trying to decipher what I said.” Enjolras explained, laughing. “Sorry,” he reiterated. Combeferre simply rolled his eyes and started responding, though his thought process stopped as soon as he saw Jehan standing in the hallway. Jehan had been one of the slew of people that Combeferre had invited, and he was ridiculously glad that they had brought some of their friends with them. Combeferre took Enjolras’s hand and led him over to Jehan, taking a step back as they introduced themself to Enjolras.

A tap on the shoulder made Combeferre flinch and turn around to see where it could have possibly come from. When he turned, he came face to face with the most adorable stranger he had ever seen in his life. Bouncy curls outlined an impish face, curved cheeks and a beautiful smile. Whoever this person was, their brown eyes shone with a joy Combeferre never thought was possible. They were bouncing on their feet, and once they made eye contact with Combeferre, they started signing in an absolute blur of movement that made little sense to Combeferre.

Calm. I don’t well speak. Combeferre signed at whoever it was, which caused them to pause and cover their face with their hand.

_Hi . My name is C-O-U-R-F-E-Y-R-A-C and didn’t know if understand speech before you. Beautiful._ They signed, smiling up at Combeferre in childish awe. _J-E-H-A-N told me had to come, now am here._

Combeferre smiled at them, thinking of how he could respond to that when Jehan started talking. “Combeferre, this is Courfeyrac. He’s a friend from work, we write poetry together sometimes. I thought you might like him.” They explained, setting a hand on Combeferre’s shoulder. “Anything you need to know about him, I’d be willing to tell you.” Combeferre looked over at Jehan and shrugged, looking off into the distance and wondering aloud, “Was he here for the whole speech? Was he watching me the entire time?” He asked, voice raising as he pulled his sleeves closer to his body. Had Courfeyrac seen him signing whatever words came to mind whenever he lost his place? Oh goodness. He jumped as he felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned to see Courfeyrac standing behind him once more.

_I liked you, want coffee?_ Courfeyrac signed, looking slightly nervous. Jehan smiled at them, and Combeferre couldn’t help but smile back.

_Yes._ He signed back, thinking. _Have you been to cafe Musain? Very nice, E-N-J-O-L-R-A-S and I love it._ It was also where he’d met Jehan for coffee one time, and was planning on having some sort of meet-and-greet sometime.

_I trust your judgement more than your signing._ Courfeyrac signed, laughing. _I was impressed with your ability to repeat strawberry. Compelling political speech._ Combeferre felt the colors rise into his cheeks, though they were accompanied by a smile when Courfeyrac lost himself in uncontrollable laughter. Combeferre turned away, turning to Jehan.

“So, what do you think?” They asked.

“I think I like him berry much.” Combeferre stated, chuckling. He had a date.


End file.
